Tainted
by Twilightluv4ever
Summary: Sequel to Betrothed - With the girls pregnant, the last thing they need is a murderer stalking them. Especially one who knows their stuff when it comes to the deadliest poisons. When their criminal stops at nothing, it's up to Bella to protect the family.
1. Prologue

**I do not own twilight - Stephenie Meyer does!**

**So, here's the Sequel, as promised. I'm sorry it took so long - I've been off school and now I'm going back soon and i've been super busy!  
****If you haven't read _Betrothed, _I'd recommened it, otherwise this story might not make much sense to you. **

**Please review! **

**Hope you enjoy.**

I woke up to bright blinding rays flooding the room; Edward had clearly opened the curtains when he'd got up.

Doesn't he know that pregnancy really does not make girls morning persons?!

I jumped up, grabbing a dress and tried to shove it over me. It was no use, I was getting too big. I sighed and walked into the girl's living room and was not at all surprised to find Rose and Alice there.

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting down heavily. "My clothes don't even fit me anymore!"

Alice laughed, "Esme's getting the house's seamstresses to loosen some of our hems." I looked at her blankly and she rolled her eyes. "You really don't know anything about clothes do you? – the seamstresses are making the clothes bigger for us."

"When will they be ready?" I sighed, rubbing my head as it throbbed painfully from the light.

Alice shrugged, "Soon, I guess," she said. "But in the meantime…just use Edward's shirts."

"Okay," I sighed and stomped back into the bedroom, where I found Edward himself, reading. "Can I use one of your shirts?"

He looked up at me from his book, an amused expression on his face.

"You're massive, Bella!" He cried and I stuck my tongue out at him, he kissed me for a few minutes and then laughed. "Help yourself."

I walked over to the draw and grabbed a shirt, yanked it over me, and then pulled some leggings on underneath.

Alice nodded appreciatively from the doorway, "Good choice, young Bella, but you still have a lot to learn." She said, walking over to my dressing table, and pulling out various necklaces. She threw me one that wouldn't be too heavy and then leaned back to look at me. "There's something missing."

I groaned and waited patiently through the make-up and earrings and god-knows-what else. But, eventually, I had to pull away to bring up my dinner in the toilet.

"Stupid freakin' pregnancy!" I cursed as I washed out my mouth and then stumbled down the stairs. Without falling over, may I add.

Take that, Edward!

Carlisle was reading when I stumbled past his study – is that all anyone does around here? What ever happened to _eating?_

God, this pregnancy really was getting the best of me. I hadn't read a book in what seemed like years.

But no time to think about that now. Gotta eat.

The new maid smiled as I walked in, I didn't bother to ask her name. I was too _hungry._

She handed me a large plate of waffles and I smiled up at her. Now, this maid. I liked this maid. She didn't look like the type who'd try to kill me.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Angela, Ma'am," she said, her smile not wavering in the slightest.

I nodded, "Please call me Bella." I said as I dug into the massive plate.

I'd just finished when Tyler and Mike – the dog – ran in, "Bella! Come quick!"

I frowned, jumping out of my seat. "What is it?" I cried.

"Miss Alice said you know all about poisons and cures, Miss," Tyler explained as we rushed up the stairs – well, as fast one pregnant woman, a security guard, and a dog can rush anyway. "It's Miss Rosalie."

My eyes widened as we staggered into Rose's bedroom, she lie still as death on the bed. I ran over to her.

Alice put a hand on my shoulder, "She's been poisoned."

I put my head in my hands, "Oh god," I whispered. "It's happening all over again."


	2. Conceit Kills

**I do not own twilight – Stephenie Meyer does! **

Bella's POV

Her body was motionless, hiding all of her agony. That was the type of person Rose was – she hated to cry, whimper, or even cringe, in front of people. She shied away from showing any symptoms of weakness.

Her eyes were wide open, and in them, I saw depths of pain so intense that I could almost feel her pain myself.

"She isn't just poisoned," I whispered. "She's-" I couldn't carry on.

"Been infected with a disease," Alice finished for me, her voice just a murmur.

"Everybody out!" I cried as I felt Rose's forehead and then added, "Except Alice."  
"But-" Edward protested.

Now, I'm not usually an angry person. Not at all. But the thing that my fiancé said next had me so furious that I lashed out at him unthinkingly.

"Don't listen to her," he said, "She's pregnant, and hormonal, all of them are. They'll get themselves hurt."

The intake of breath in the room was almost audible; everybody knew that _nobody _says stuff like that to a pregnant woman, let alone pregnant _women._

And then Edward had the nerve to come _put his arms around my waist._

"Get the fuck out of here!" Alice cried and I looked around to see both Alice and everyone else in the room – even the tortured Rosalie – glaring ferociously at Edward.

We all knew that things were bad, then – Alice never swore at her own family, unless things were dreadful.

I pulled out of Edward's arms and literally pushed him out the door, everybody was quick to follow suit after that.

"Rose," Alice whispered, as I tore across the room, and then slowly giving Rose the cure I'd learned specifically for this disease.

It was a terrible one – one so bad, that nobody dared even say its name in the 1700s, because they were afraid they'd get cursed. "Stop hiding your pain, it won't help you."

And the half-relieved, half-agonised scream that Rose let out then was unbelievable.

It was almost never-ending, and when the screech finally _did _die down, you could still hear our sister keening quietly.

And then, as the cure took affect, she drifted off to sleep.

"You think you know what it is?" Alice whimpered, looking up into my eyes.

I frowned, "I'm not sure what it's called," I replied. "Everything has just been such a rush lately – I've forgotten."

"I know," Alice agreed and then fell to her knees. "It's Influenza."

* * *

Alice's POV

"It's okay now, though, right?" Bella was practically begging me for reassurance. "Because I've given her the cure."

I stared at my two agonised sisters. "For now," I confirm. "For now."

And the vision flashed up again – everybody in the house contaminated with poison and disease, everyone except Bella and me. We were rushing around trying to save everyone, but it wasn't helping.

And then Edward died.

"What do you mean by that?" Bella demanded.

"For now, everything will be okay," I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. "But in a fortnight, if we don't do anything, we will be the only people left in this house."

"Then we'll do something," she sounded as if this would be no problem.

"It's okay to be confident," I repeated out mother's words to us from when we were young. "But conceit kills."

Bella glanced out the window of Rose's and Emmett's room that led out onto yet another stunning field.

"Conceit may kill," she said. "But I'm not a murderer."

"No," I agreed, "You're not – but this person stalking our family is, and they only want to hurt _us. _Even if it's just mentally, by hurting the ones we love. They'll be back soon. We can't even hide, because they'll find us."

"Well, then," Bella looked up through the curtains of her hair. "We'll just have to find them first."


	3. More than just life

**I do not own twilight - Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Sorry this has taken so long - I accidently left one of my projects till the last minute (oops!) so i had to do it all at once (not a good idea!) and I was going to update like four days ago, but never really go the chance. So, please forgive me!**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Alice smiled a very, very small smile. So small that somebody who hadn't been watching her reaction closely would not have noticed it.

"There goes the future," she sighed. "Everything's going too fast for me to see now."

I smiled widely, "So you're in?"

"There's nothing better we can do," she said quietly. "So, yes, I'm in."  
Rose, unnoticed to us – well, me –, had crept out of bed, and staggered over to lean on the bed rest next to us.  
"Me, too," she said croakily, running her hand through her ever perfect hair.

"The three pregnant women off to save the world from evil," I muttered. "Sounds like we're superheroes or something."

"Huh," Alice grinned. "Let's go then!"

"Um, my dear sisters," Rose murmured. "What about _our husbands?_"

"Hmm…" I suddenly recalled their existence. "I forgot about them…"

Even Rose laughed at that. By the new bright glow in her cheeks and the light in her eyes, I could tell that the cure had worked.

"We'll tell them we're going shopping," I said grimly. I knew this would be hard to convince them of, since I detested shopping, but they knew that no-one could say 'no' to Alice, so maybe they would believe the horrid lie.

"I'm not sure it will work," Alice murmured, uncertain. "But we'll do it anyway – we have no other choice."

"Off we go then!" Rose whispered, opening the door.

"They're out!" Emmett cried, and then whispered to us, "Edward nearly broke Esme's antique bookcase in frustration."

I bit my lip to prevent from giggling, and ran across the corridor into the waiting arms of my fiancé.

_One last kiss, _I assured myself as his lips touched mine. _That's not too selfish, is it? _I felt his gaze trail to my stomach, which was now getting slightly in the way.

_The baby, _I thought in panic. _The baby!_

I didn't realise I'd said it aloud until Edward's worried eyes returned to my face, "its okay, Bella." He assured me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

_But it's not_, I wanted to sob, _nothing will be alright after this. I'm going to kill the baby!  
_I looked over and caught my sister's eyes, held back tears made their eyes a funny subdued colour, and they shone in the dim light. But despite their sadness, it was almost as if they coaxed me, _If we don't go now, there will be no life for our children, either._

"Little Renesmee will be alright," Edward rubbed my stomach softly and a few traitor tears escaped.

_He's named the baby, _I thought, chagrined, _the baby that will never be._

"Let's go, then," Alice said quietly and me and Rose walked slowly over to her.

"Where are you going?" All three fiancés said simultaneously.

"Shopping!" Alice pretended to be delighted – she was good at it, too.

Edward frowned, "I'll come then," he wound his arm back around my waist.

I pretended to look appalled, I had never been a good liar – or actor – but by the look in his eyes, he seemed to take my expression as authentic. But still he added, "I thought we were going to Charlie's for dinner…but if you really…want to…I'll come." He sounded decided and that just made me even more forlorn.

"Of course not, silly!" I unwound myself reluctantly from the protective circle of his arms. "It's a girl's day. You know, last going out with the girls being unmarried and all that."

Edward still did not look convinced, but he hesitated.

"Buh-bye, then!" Rose smiled beatifically and we hopped down the stairs – I miraculously did not trip or even stumble – and out the door.

We made our way to the carriage and Alice told him where to go from what fragments of visions she had managed to decipher.

"Where do we go then?" I whispered as we climbed warily off of the carriage and found ourselves in the middle of a field. "We're in a meadow."

"Not just _any _meadow," Alice's eyes misted over as they did when she had a vision. She smiled sadly at me. "_Your _meadow."

Before I could ask though, a soft but still jeering voice laughed.

"What a pleasure to see you here, Isabella," the woman came into view and laughed tauntingly at me. "It's been too long."

I frowned, I seemed to strongly recognise this woman, but couldn't quite put my finger on from _where._

Rose seemed to remember, though, because her expression grew dark, and her hands automatically ran down her torso almost as if she could protect the young life inside her.

"_It's you!" _She cried, furious.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice just below a yell. "_Who?"  
_She smiled at me, "Aw, you're feisty, aren't you, dear?" She sighed. "Just like your mother."  
I took one ferocious step forward at the mention of our deceased mother. "_Who?_"

In the end it was Rose, not the mystery woman, who answered for me in a enraged voice. "It's _her_, Bella," she murmured.

This still did not help, but I waited patiently for her to carry on.

She still glowered at the woman, but said slowly. "It's our so-called 'aunt'," Rose explained in a voice that was practically a growl. "James' sister. Jane."

"Well done," Jane approved, smiling. "You should be congratulated, but you won't really live that long. See," she looked us all over. "I'm not the one out to get you, I'd love to avenge my brother's death, it's true, but I really do have better things to do."  
"What are you doing here, then?" I think all of us were surprised to hear Alice growl – after all, she _was _the physic.

"It's nothing personal, don't you see? I came here to tell you," Jane looked out across the meadow. "The murderer's out to hurt you, yes, but they don't mean to hurt the Cullens. The bastard whose poisoning us is after my family, too." She finally glanced back at us again. "I don't think that the criminal wants _you. _They just want to get all the people who care about you out of the way so they can get to you. Because the criminal is clearly somebody who knows that even us, your cousins-" James' siblings' children were beautiful kids when we'd seen them last, which was actually about ten years ago. But we all still thought of them as family. "-to your uncles and aunts. They'd all protect you if they had to."

"So what?" Rose grumbled. "They're not _real_ family."

"You don't understand," Jane whispered. "They don't want you."

"Who do they want, then?" I asked in surprise.

Jane didn't meet any of our gazes, "Your children."


	4. Loosing Footing

**I do not own twilight - I learned that long ago, when I looked at the Twilight books and they said 'Copyright Stephenie Meyer' on them. *Sigh***

**This chapter is dedicated to _Daddy's Little Cannibal, Aka, Stephanie,_ ofwhom I never met, but felt like I knew, just by reading her fantastic stories. **

**R.I.P Stephanie. All around the world people miss you sorely.**

"Impossible," was Rose's reply.

"Why?" was mine.

"I knew it," was Alice's.

We stared at her, our mouths agape. "Then why didn't you TELL us?" Rose cried.

"I wasn't sure," our sister replied warily, her gaze flickering from us to Jane and back again. "I really didn't know…I wasn't…"

I went and put my arms round her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Rose is just scared. She's always like this when she's frightened, remember. She snaps at anybody and everybody within a ten mile radius."  
She smiled gratefully and I winked.

"Why, then?" I asked again, this time addressing both Jane and Alice.

"Simple," Jane said, running her hand through her hair, "Because then you wouldn't have a heir."

"A heir?" Rose cried. "But – but if they were just getting rid of the Cullen's and your family because they are in the way, then this…I don't understand…"

"They don't want us to have anybody to inherit," I said, comprehension slowly dawning on me. "They don't want _us_ to have a heir. _Us._ They don't care whether the Cullen's have one or not."

"But _why_?" Rose cried.

Alice said sadly, "It's obvious." She sighed. "Clearly somebody hates us. That's reason enough for someone to want us to be heirless."

"Heirless," Jane snorted and Rose glared at her. "What? She just said that somebody wants you to be hairless! Ha!"

Rose looked like she wanted to strangle Jane, so I interrupted, "But, _who_?"

"Somebody who hates you," Jane said thoughtfully. "Huh. What about Caius?"

I blinked, "You mean Uncle Caius? That lunatic who was put in jail on a life sentence for assisting James with his crimes. The one who killed a police officer who was arresting him? The one who wants us dead?" I realised what I said and then went quietly, "Oh."  
"But he's in jail," Alice said confusedly.

"No." A tiny crease knitted our foster aunt's forehead. "He broke out."

"Oh god!" Rose cried, but not because of what we said. Another carriage was gaining on us.

And I recognised that worried, protective, and adorable face anywhere.

Edward had found us.

"What are you doing _here_?" He yelled and then said to Jane rudely, "Who are _you_?"

I gasped, "Edward!" I cried. "This is James' sister!"

Jane sneered at Edward, "The pleasure's all mine," she said, her tiny hands balling up into fists.

Edward turned back to me, "Bella," he cried, taking me in his arms and kissing me passionately. "I thought you – I – the baby – and you –"

I sighed, and looked towards Rose, Alice and Jane, who nodded; their face's impassive, yet agonized at the same time.

"Edward," I said in a cold voice. I hugged my arms to my chest in a poor attempt to keep myself from falling apart. "I can't come with you."  
"She hasn't done that since Dad died," I heard Alice whisper. "Try and hold herself together like that. I wouldn't be able to do it – she's not even crying."  
"That's because," I heard Jane say, "She wants what it best for her fiancé, and a lie is the only way."

"Still," Alice whispered. And then added, "She's so brave."

"Why not?" Edward looked confused – and hurt. "Of course you can."

"No, Edward," I said, my voice still icy. "I can't. Because I don't love you."

Just four words – I don't love you. But it hurt me so much when I saw Edward's face crumble that I felt all my muscles brace for impact, as if my beloved fiancé would ever hurt me. Which he wouldn't. Ever.

And now look how I was hurting him.

"But you can't," he pleaded with me. "I – I love you so much. I thought – Renesmee."

That single whisper nearly sent me to my knees. But I didn't lose composure.

Because I was 'so brave'.

And I trusted Alice when she said that, because that was a lot coming from Alice, the bravest woman I know, as well as Rose.

"Goodbye," I whispered and jumped in our carriage, my entourage – Alice, Rose, and Jane – dead on my tail.

"It's for their safety," Rose whispered to me in assurance, "that we go far away. Then we won't hurt them anymore."

This did assure me.

But it wasn't that I was scared of my hurting Edward. No, it was the fact that I might die.

And take my baby along with me.

"Don't worry," Alice murmured, "Everything's gonna be okay."

And I believed her. For a few minutes.

And then I was in tears again, and my tears splashed against my massive stomach. I realised, with shock, that I was still wearing Edward's t-shirt.

And then it was almost as if my baby Renesmee was talking to me, and I could hear her reassuring words, too.

_Listen to Alice_, the voice whispered,_ everything will be okay._

It would be okay, I tried to assure myself, and I was reassured.

Because it wasn't that I didn't believe Alice when she told me that, it's just that I was a terrible liar, and I was pretty sure any child of mine would be, too.

So, it must be the truth, I thought with a sigh.

And it was the truth – for the next twenty seven seconds.

And then there was a loud crash, bang and a sort of growl.

"Bella!" Somebody called and my head shot up. Jane smiled. "We lost you in daydreams for a minute there."

"Huh," I said intelligently. "Okay, then. Where are we going?"

The smile spread slowly, but it soon covered Jane's whole face.

"My home," she said, and then seeing my uncomprehending frown, she laughed.

"Volterra."


	5. Seeing His Pain

**I do not own Twilight – Stephenie Meyer does!**

"Volterra?" I murmured wisely, and then gasped. "Volterra! Italy? What on earth are we doing in Italy? V-volterra?!"

Rose frowned at me. "Bella, are you okay? You look…a little shaken up."

"Of course she's shaken up!" Jane cried, glaring at Rose. "She just left her husband."  
Rose looked dubious. "But she'll see him again…"

"I doubt it."

The answer was quick, sharp, and it wasn't exactly a secret, but it still cut unbelievably deep when she said it.

I remembered back when I'd first met Edward, I remembered back to when James had gotten to me… how my beautiful, kind-hearted Fiancé had saved my life…

I remembered back to the night after Edward and I had first made love…

_When I woke up, he was still asleep. I was curled up on his chest and his strong, protective arms were tight around me. Not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to show that I was his. His, and nobody else's._

_I had no problem with that._

_I carefully unwound myself from the circle of his arms and jumped up lightly. My vision spun for a minute, but quickly straightened again. _

_Edward's gorgeous emerald eyes opened and he watched me with a wistful expression. I was in love with him and knew that he was in love with me enough that his inspecting gaze didn't make me feel embarrassed or blush._

_His eyes trailed from the tip of my messy hair, to my chest – where they lingered long enough to make me flush with pleasure, and then down slowly to my feet. I smiled._

_He smiled back and beckoned to me. I walked over to him, stumbling a few times, but his firm hands caught me before I could do any serious damage._

_I lay down next to him, my body ached from last night's "adventure" and there was an infinitesimal amount of blood on the sheets. _

_I blushed, visions of last night coming back to me._

_I turned onto my side to admire the stubble that was sprouting out from his chin. _

"_Edward," I said worriedly, "We weren't…I…We weren't married, what are your parents going to think of me? What if I get pregnant, Edward?"_

_I was starting to panic now, but he just waved it away with a lazy flick of his hand._

"_You know Carlisle and Esme won't care, even if you do get pregnant…" His hand came out from under the sheet and rested on my breast. He stroked the skin there softly. "…and if you're going to get pregnant, we might as well make sure you get very _well _pregnant."_

_I smiled and nodded, winking. He groaned and didn't hesitate any longer to quickly turn words into actions._

_Everything was perfect._

I remembered the day I went to Mother's grave, alone, and Rose had been there, too. Not long after Alice had appeared.

It had almost been like our Mother had been calling to congratulate us. It comforted me that she was looking over me…even in death.

"Bells," Alice whispered, embracing me. "Don't cry."

It wasn't until she'd said it that I noticed that thick trail of tears flowing down my cheeks. I buried my face into her shoulder in shame.

The carriage pulled to a stop and we got out, me still sobbing quietly. Jane led the way to where the "Volturi Clan", as they called themselves, were situated…

Underground.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed me by the shoulders and took my feet out from under me before I could even cry out. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw masked men were also kidnapping my sisters, and foster aunt.

We found ourselves discarded in an enclosed room that made me feel horribly claustrophobic, even though it was freezing down there. Before the man I guessed was Caius let go of me, I heard a harsh whisper in my ear, "Better you than Eddy, eh?"

I snapped my head around and twisted out of his grip. I knew that he'd let me go, because I wouldn't have been able to do that, being pregnant and all. We were where he wanted to discard of us, so it didn't matter anymore to him, I guessed.

"Idiot," I hissed at him. It was, indeed, Caius, James' dear brother. And jailbird.

He smiled. "How's he taking the loss of his only child and wife? I bet he's heart-broken. Maybe even suicide heart-broken."

A weird noise erupted from my throat that was somewhere between a growl, a hiss, a sob, and a scream.

_His hands trailed down my breasts, across my stomach, and down to caress where we were joined. _

_Not only at the body, but at the heart and soul, as well._

"_I love you, Bella," he cried. "I'll never let you go."_

_I tightened my arms around him._

Caius laughed evilly. My whole world was spinning and I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

_Oh, no, _I thought. _Not _now!

"_Our love is perfect," he whispered in my ear, as we tried to regain the normal speed of our breath. I smiled into his chest._

"_But it's tainted," I laughed. "Tainted love, because everything bad seems to happen to us."  
He grinned, trailing his finger down my arm and making me shiver._

"_Not everything."_

I collapsed onto the floor, just as my sisters and Jane broke free and came rushing over to me. I heard the men's anxious whispers somewhere in my sub-conscience.

_We came together again. This time, like every other time, was perfect._

_But there was something different. It was a wonderful difference._

"Get away from her!" Caius cried, shoving through the crowd that was surrounded around me.

_Our tainted love. We'd accepted that our love would always bring trouble, and we loved it._

_Our love was wonderful. Tainted._

_It was magic._

I cried out and burst into tears, falling onto my back just as I came dangerously into labour on the cold, stone floor.


	6. Take Me Away

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages – I have been working on yet another story. Also, I'm sorry if any details of this chapter are slightly inaccurate, seeings how I've never giving birth myself :)

What's more, just so you don't get confused, this isn't the last chapter. I will probably write at least one or two more chapters to this series, and then it will be over! It will be sad to see this story go – but I'm happy, too, because I've got another story to obsess over now.

I hope you enjoy!!!!

BPOV

The first thing I remember was an unbearable pain shooting through me, from my abdomen to legs. A cool hand pressed lightly against my forehead – I knew that hand. Well, not the hand, in particular, but the _type _of hand. It was a physician's – the type you ran away from when you were young. The type that made you shiver, definitely not a lovers warm hands.

My eyes shot open and I found myself staring into two bright blue eyes. I gulped; what had I done this time? Had I come up with the measles again?  
And then I remembered.

Oh, yes. I wasn't five, anymore. I was eighteen – and engaged…and pregnant.

And I'd just been coming into labour.

"No!" I screamed, writhing in pain. "Get him away from me! Alice? Rose? JANE?" Suddenly all the strength ran out of me.

"Somebody, please," I whimpered, as the pain in my abdomen grew stronger.

"Bella, its okay," the doctor tried to reassure me. "Edward, get here now!"

That was when I heard that angelic voice that I thought I'd never hear again… crying out for me.

"Bella!" He sobbed. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right here, Edward." Carlisle said urgently, and I tried to open my mouth to tell him. But I couldn't. He turned to my fiancé. "Talk to her, calm her."  
This must have been a dream. All a figure of my imagination – in a minute, I would wake up to find myself in the callous grasp of James.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm here, don't worry," Edward was trying to reassure me.

I finally managed to speak. "Renesmee," I croaked incoherently.

"Yes, that's right," he said, his eyes brightening. "Renesmee will be okay. Alice and Rosalie keep saying something about her, it sounds a lot like, 'Bella's coming into labour.' But that can't be possible, right?" He looked worriedly at his adopted father. "It's way too early."  
I screamed as the pain grew searing. "_Renesmee! My BABY!_"

Edward glanced desperately at Carlisle, and Carlisle yanked at Edward's t-shirt that had still been covering me, revealing my torso. He yelled, "She's going to have the baby!"

My fiancé suddenly disappeared from my side and was replaced by Carlisle.

He pushed the hair out of my face and said in a soothing voice that I'd only ever heard him use with patients, "its okay, Bella, just push."

I pushed, but it seemed that I was drained. I couldn't give up on my baby, though. So I fought on.

And was rewarded like I'd never been before when I heard the first cries of my beautiful baby and felt a tiny, wet body in my arms.

Edward kissed me softly, lovingly, and caressed our baby's cheek tenderly, that adoration in his eyes that was normally reserved for only me. It was clear that he'd forgiven me for lying to him.

I smiled.

So did Carlisle. My father-in-law laughed.

"It's a girl."

APOV

I remember being so worried for Bella and then sitting down on the bed. Nobody would listen – because they thought we were still in shock from the ordeal. My poor sister had fainted when going into labour, but everybody supposed it was from the shock.

And then, the surprise of my life. Or should I say, the _only _surprise in my life. I can, after all, see the future.

Jasper rushed over to me and pulled me in his arms, looking down at me worriedly when I screamed. "Are you okay?"

I screamed again. And again. It was like a never-ending scream that ran through the stories of the house and echoed of the walls.

Next door, I heard both my other sisters scream, too. So my vision had been correct – we would both come have our babies at the same time, even if they weren't due for another four weeks at least.

I writhed against the bed as Jasper called the midwife Esme had ordered for me. Her name was Carman and she was a middle-aged woman, but very quick with her hands and despite her elderly form, she was as active as a youth – and still as loving as a grandmother at the same time.

"Oh, dear!" She cried. "The baby's coming! And so is Miss Bella's and Miss Rosalie's."

I was barely listening to her; I just did what they always said. I _pushed._

And not before long, it felt as if the burdening pressure that had been pressing down on me was lifted, and I felt a tiny body being placed in my arms.

I smiled down at my beautiful baby, and the corners of her face pulled up in a dazzling smile. Jasper grinned, snuggling into my side.

Nobody said anything. They didn't need to; it would ruin this perfect moment.

"Finally," Jasper laughed, "peace at last! Even the baby's not crying." He kissed me affectionately.

"A girl," Carman smiled, "how perfect. Especially with Miss Bella and Miss Rosalie's beautiful daughters. It is clear the gods are smiling down on us."

I agreed with Carman; the gods were clearly smiling on us.

And we were smiling right back at them.

RPOV

I played absentmindedly with a strand of my hair, not even concerned with what I looked like at the moment. Despite the fact that I must have been hideous – with my unusually sweating face and shaking hands – but I really didn't care. I was so concerned about Bella.

"Rose," Emmett whispered, embracing me and kissing up and down my neck. "I missed you so much."

I smiled apologetically, but pushed him away with a sigh. "Not now."

He gaped at me; I never denied what he was offering right now. But I just felt nauseous at the moment; I didn't want to freakin' throw up on him!

"Honey," he let go of me, holding his hands up as if to show he wasn't armed. "Are you okay?"

I suddenly shuddered uncontrollably and fell back onto the bed. I screamed as the scorching pain shot through me feverishly.

"I think-" I broke off, stopped by my own scream.

"Shit! Marie!" My poor fiancé cried out for the midwife, who was in here like a shot. "I think she's coming having the baby!"

Marie rushed over to me, grasping at my clothes and tearing off the brittle dress that was hanging off me limply.

"Push!" She cried, resting one of her cool hands on my forehead and the other on my wrist, taking my pulse. "Push, honey! You can do this!"

I screamed again – and heard the echoing screams of my sisters. So Alice had been right – but I wasn't all that surprised.

She was a psychic, after all.

"Oh, Rose!" Emmett murmured and a tiny body was thrust into my arms. I'd never heard my fiancé use that tone before, except for me – awe, respect, astonishment…so, so much more. "She's beautiful!"

"She?" I croaked, looking down admiringly at the beautiful baby in my arms. "Oh, she's gorgeous."

"That's an understatement," Emmett laughed boomingly, back to his old self. I smiled adoringly.

There was no word for this feeling – and even if there was, I wouldn't use it. It was nice to feel something indescribable.

Something beyond words.

But, I could tell you at least one of the many things I felt right at that moment, something beautiful, something I never wanted to go away.

I felt loved.


	7. Epilogue: For Eternity

**Discliamer: **Stephenie Meyer owns _twilight._

Last chapter! I know it's not brilliant, and it's really short, but this is really just to finish off the story. Thank you for all your

wonderful reviews. I've started a new story _Light Up The Sky, _also a _twilight_ fanfic, if anybody is interested.

Thank you, again! I really can't thank you all enough!!!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Edward's hand clung tightly to mine as we walked towards Renesmee, where she was standing staring dazed at the house.

She smiled brightly at us and ran to hug me; I span her 'round like I used to when she was younger, and she laughed.

"Hey, baby," I murmured, stroking her hair softly. "How'd it go?"

She grinned at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "He's perfect!"

"So dinner went good?" I whispered back.

"Good would be an understatement!" She giggled, jumping up and down excitedly. "He kissed me! He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me!"

I smiled, remembering I'd been thinking just that when Edward had first kissed me. "Sounds like you're in love."

She sighed happily.

Before we could say anything else, Lonni, Alice's daughter, and Cassandra, Rose's daughter, came running out of the house and hugged my own daughter tightly.

"How did it go?" They asked simultaneously. When Ness just smiled amusedly at them, Cass hurried to reassure her.

"If it went bad, that's okay! I don't believe Momma made us see those men she set us up with! It's just horrendous."

I grinned at them, "I'd think of it as a blessing, honey," I told Cass. "Rose has great taste in men."

Edward grinned, "Not as great a taste in men as you, baby," he said and kissed me lovingly.

"Ew! Okay! That's enough," Ness said. "We'll get going, then. We'll be in my room if you need me. Mom?"

"Sure, honey," I murmured, stroking Edward's cheek adoringly.

He took me upstairs and then closed the door to our room, laughing.

"Our little baby is growing up," he mused, lying down on the bed and pulling me with him.

"Definitely," I said. "And she's beautiful."

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, "Just like you."

I laughed and pulled myself so I was positioned over him, "And you," I said.

He looked me up and down and then licked his lips. "I'll never get tired of this," he confided.

I grinned, "I hope not," and kissed him roughly.

He smiled at my eagerness and pulled off my dress; I lifted one leg up and hooked it around his waist.

"I love you," I whispered as he entered me. I groaned, my fingers grasping blindly at his back.

"Forever," he said. "I'll love you forever."

I cried out and his hand went up to cup my breast and play with my nipple.

I gasped in pleasure; some people said that they lost all passion for each other after marriage and children, but we were both thirty two and the passion was still growing.

He groaned as he felt me getting ready to come. I grabbed at him, needing something to hold onto as I made love to him. I settled with entwining my fingers in his bronze hair.

"Edward!" I screamed as I climaxed. He came, too.

"Oh, god," Edward whispered, "I love you so damned much."

"I love you so much," I whispered, too. "I'll never leave you again."

"I know," he smiled, caressing my cheek gently. "I know."

And we carried on loving into the dark of the night.


End file.
